1.3.7-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.3.7. SAGESSE DE THOLOMYÈS Oh my god yes Tholomyès you’re an annoying asshole. I mean here that dude starts off by having everyone shut up So that he can have his stupid hugodiatribe like Hugo characters can do them. But somehow he really wants everyone to focus on him even though he’s only saying bullshit. Also getting silence by the power of the lame pun never worked in my experience. People just awkward-laugh at how lame the pun is. Or worse, don’t understand the pun which is instantly worse if you try to explain. They never shut up from the shock of the lamitude of the joke like they do here, NEVAR. And then the annoying diatribe begins. yay. AND THE SO SUBTLE FORESHADOWING OF THE SURPRISE. WOW. I wonder what comes in Fantine’s mind as he talks, considering he’s all about how you shouldn’t be too serious about love and how women are deceitful or whatever (coming from him,…).And then he insults Zéphine because seriously “you look like a pretty face someone sat on” hardly sounds like a compliment to me. He does find Favourite hot though WHY AREN’T YOU WITH HER THEN YOU DUMBASS. “Miss Dahlia, à votre place, je m’appellerais Rosa. Il faut que la fleur sente bon et que la femme ait de l’esprit.” ( Miss Dahlia, if I were you, I’d be named Rosa. The flower should smell nice and the woman should have wits (or something like that I dunno how it is in the real translations) ) horribly sounds like he’s saying that Dahlia is stupid. And then he says he won’t say anything about Fantine which of course means he’ll be talking about her, even telling her he’s an illusion or something. And skips to the “do not marry” part of his rant. Dude your intentions are so not subtle it burns. AND THEY EAT TOO MUCH SUGAR he says, apparently he thinks they’re all going to have diabetes. Dude, for now you’re the person who seems in the worst health. No wonder he fixates with the pretty white teeth considering HIS teeth are deserting him. Also he comes back on the “love” subject by encouraging his peers of steeling each other’s girls ? … Well that’s nice. And at least that’s coherent with the fact that he KISSES FAVOURITE INSTEAD OF FANTINE. Which is apparently no big deal for anyone. Whut. Oh, on a side note, I love the stupid song. It’s so random. Also Nunc te, Bacche, canam is latin. Not spanish. Why the hell does he says it’s spanish. Commentary Pilferingapples In my experience, the Silence Inducing Pun is accompanied by the clear shock and loathing on the faces of all present. I do love the idea of it silencing the crowd like a sudden disturbance of the water silences a pond of frogs. Frogponds are a glorious metaphor for this whole section, full as they are of mating songs (by the males) and NOT MUCH ELSE noisewise.